Moonlit Satin
by MoonlitSatin
Summary: Usaku is your normal 17-year-old; with a few twists: he's albino, finding out he might be gay, and almost his entire family and everyone on Moonlit Satin Island hates him.  To top things off he got himself involved with a power vampire cult.
1. Beneath the Willow

MoonlitSatin here, giving you a story all my own. It's my dream to become a novelist someday so this is kind of practice for me. I own all rights to these characters because they are from my imagination, any similarities you people may find to any other characters is complexly coincidental. Thank you and enjoy~! ^^

Warning: May contain things readers won't like: vampires, sexual themes, yaoi (boyxboy), langue.

_**Moonlit Satin**_

**Chapter One- Beneath the Willow**

Shining so pale and white-the ends curling devilishly as they reached shoulder-was my hair. Such a sad comparison to that of my two, raven-haired brothers; and how forlorn looking my blood-red eyes when set against their shimmering green ones.

Thought identical triplets we were, the only things I seemed to share in common with them was a pale, creamy complexion and the same face.

A curse has befallen me since birth, surely following until death takes its claim on my melancholy soul.

Why God? For I have done nothing to wrong you, so why do you have to punish me so by making my life a living hell? Wouldn't it be easier to take me away now, ending my suffering? I can never enjoy your gracious light as the people on TV and in my books do. You have forced shadows and darkness on me since the dreaded day of my birth. Isn't that what I'm supposed to avoid? So one day I may go to heaven and return into your loving arms?

No! You are not loving as the bible says. I and many others on this world are tortured and mutilated everyday, but you do not care. Only those who never sin and live holey lives may be saved; even then it is a rare occasion.

Why would a god who made us the way we are give us so many rules to follow? Why give us a body and emotions when using them is sin?

You do not exist and those who follow You are fools. I was one of those fools but not anymore. The veil around my eyes has been lifted, letting me see things more clearly now then ever before. And it's all thanks to him…

I have no idea who that strange boy was but he helped me see the truth.

I only pray to myself he keeps his promise to meet me again under the old willow tree.

Entering the clearing I checked my watch. 11:50 p.m.

It was a quiet night, the sky clear and shining with stars. A breeze gently swayed the beautiful leaves of the willow, causing her to appear as a giant maidens head with hair flowing gracefully.

I was so enrapt with the view of the tree that I had not heard the person come up to me until they spoke:

"Good evening. A lovely night, no?"

Startled, I turned around and came face to face with the same boy I had met the night before. A few inches shorter than me, he was as pale in complexion as I, with flaxen blond hair that was neatly layered. The clothes he wore were entirely black, making his skin and hair seem to glow, even in the dark.

Mouth slightly ajar, all I could do was stand there, dumbfounded, at how gorgeous he was. Seeing him under the moonlight was nothing like seeing him at twilight the night before. The lack of light made him seem more mysterious.

Again he spoke, "What is your name, little albino?"

My breath caught in my chest, though somehow I managed to chock out, "Usaku. And you?"

Ever so slightly he tilted his head to gaze into my eyes. "Usaku means moonlit. That suits one such as yourself. My name is Xanthus but you may call me Xan." With fluid movements he took my hand, saying, "Come, my moonlit albino. Let's talk under the willow and bask under the moon."

Swiftly he led me to the tree before I had a chance to object. Not that I would have. I felt that if he asked me to jump off a cliff I would do so.

Once under the tree Xan gracefully sat down, pulling me along with him.

"Tell me, my moonlit albino," He said, "Have you made good of what we talked about the other night?"

"Yes, I have," He smiled, "But why do you keep calling me your moonlit albino?"

"Do you not wish to be called that?"

"No," I responded when disappointment filled his handsome face, "I just want to know why the sudden nickname."

His features lightened up joyfully again. "I call you my moonlit albino because you are albino, your names means moonlit, and I want you to become mine,"

All but the last part made sense to me. When I tried questioning him on it he moved to another topic before I had the chance to speak.

What was my schooling like? Future dreams?

"Well," I started, a little over whelmed by the sudden intimate questions, "I'm an honor student in my Junior year. I like school but most of the teachers hate me because I'm not like my brothers. As for my dream…I guess I want to become a novelist someday and maybe settle down and have a family."

He looked at me intently, asking me how many kids I wanted.

"Two or more," I replied, happy he didn't catch on that that wasn't really my true dream. "I have two brothers who are always together so I want to have at least two so they'll never get lonely."

"What about sex?" Xan asked with an odd gleam in his eyes. "Is there a specific gender you like?"

A light blush settled on my checks. "I don't know. In town I'm considered the freaky albino kid so no girl has ever asked me out before."

He chuckled softly, musing, "Aw, how cute. You're still a virgin. That didn't answer my question though."

All I could do was stare at him in confusion.

Deeply he sighed, still laughing lightly. "Would you like to be with a man or a women when you loose your virginity? Really sweetie, it isn't a hard question."

Catching his meaning, my blush deepened. "I don't think that is an appropriate question to be asking someone you hardly know, Mr. Xanthus."

"Oh, one little question about sex and suddenly it's _Mr. Xanthus_?" He eyes me curiously, "My, my Mr. Usaku! Blushing? Full name basis all of a sudden? I get the feeling you though I meant something immoral and sinful…" Giving me a hurt, innocent look he stared deeply into my eyes, their blue depths shining.

Rubbing the back of my neck with the hand he wasn't still holding-for he did never let go of the one he used to pull me down-I gave a nervous sigh. "Sorry Xan. I guess I took what you said wrong."

Still staring at me sweetly, he muttered, "Apology not excepted." Without warning he lunged at me, shoving me into the ground; his body hovered above mine, a devilish smile playing on his lips. "I meant exactly what I said, my little moonlit albino." Bringing his face a few inches towards mine, he breathed, "And don't think you can lie to me. I'm not stupid. I know that wasn't your true dream."

I shuddered at the sudden ferocity Xan had used. Strangely it frightened and excited me at the same time.

Seeing his face so closely, I realized his eyes weren't just a plain blue as I had though before, but a vibrant cerulean. They looked like gems next to his perfect white skin. His flaxen hair seemed even more radiant up close, more golden. Each strand appeared to take on a life of it's own as the moonbeams shone down on him. Xanthus could have been mistaken for an angel right now if it wasn't for the fiery, dangerous look on his face.

I gulped, my head spinning with a sudden dizziness, surprised that he had seen through my ruse so easily. "You're right." I whispered nervously, "My actual dream-though completely silly-is to one day see the sun."

"So you're suicidal?"

"Maybe…I'm not sure."

Xan moved so the tips of our noses touched. "You're too cute, my little moonlit albino, to die. Since I claim you to be mine, I forbid of your dying." He said this in almost a mocking way, as if I had no choice in the matter.

"W-what do you m-mean I'm yours?" I stammered, a little angry now. How dare he try degrading me like that!

"I want you and I always get what I want one way or another."

"Want me? What the he-" Silencing me, Xan closed the space between us with a kiss.

His lips were soft, causing me to momentarily forget the anger I held. It felt as if electric shocks were being sent through my body. Places unknown to me were responding. Slowly his mouth moved over mine. I tensed when I felt something wet glide over my lips, moving in small circles. My God, it was his tongue!

Xan must have sensed my tension for he quickly forced his tongue between my lips, gaining access to my mouth.

Sensations ran through me in great waves; the taste of him was so overwhelming and sweet I thought for sure I would die on the spot. In short strokes he lapped over every inch of my mouth that he could get to. My own tongue, teeth, gums, he went over everything, so wanting and demanding. I had become submissive in the ecstasy that he was giving me, nothing else seemed to matter. All that existed was Xanthus, me, and this heat building between us.

Like any good thing in my life it came to an abrupt end. My wrist watched beeped angrily as the timer I had set before coming here went off. I should have never set the damn thing!

Panting hard, Xan rolled back to where he had sat before. He moaned, breathing, "That should make it official enough. Moonlit albino, you're _mine_ now."

What did you think? Not completely bad, is it? I originally started writing this for myself as a way to relieve my boredom but then my friends started reading it and they loved it, so now I'm sharing it with the fanfiction community. Please review~! ^^

-MoonlitSatin


	2. Aki's Nightmare

Chapter 2 is here, let the nightmares begin! *laughs evilly*

Warning: May contain things readers won't like: vampires, sexual themes, yaoi (boyxboy), langue.

**Chapter 2-Aki's Nightmare**

As I snuck up the rope leading to my room I wasn't prepared for what I saw, or, more accurately, who I saw.

Lying asleep on the bed was one of my brothers, Akinori.

Akinori, our other brother Yoshiaki, and I were triplets. We were all born exactly an hour within each other, starting with Yoshiaki and ending with me. The three births in a row had left mother very weak and now, seventeen years later, she is slowly dying.

Mother had always been a sickly women, father told us, and the last effort in labor, me, had put her on the edge. She had never been able to fully recover. Both her health and sanity were lost when I was born. The impact was so great sometimes she doesn't even remember who I am, looking at me as if I were a stranger and not her own son.

Everyone in our family blames me for what happened to her, especially Yoshiaki.

The surprise of seeing Akinori in my room was great. He hardly ever spoke to me, though he didn't make me feel horrible like Yoshiaki did.

Feeling too tired to care I took one of the pillows and started hitting him with it until he reluctantly woke up. He looked so cute and peaceful sleeping I knew I would feeling sorry for it later. Anyone who did wrong to Aki always felt bad afterwards; hew was just too nice.

Slowly he came to, enough where he could make out my white hair, even in the dark.

"What are you doing here Aki?" I asked as he began sitting up.

His green eyes shot down to look at his folded hands, the he whispered: "I had a nightmare. Father and Yoshi say I'm too old for them to bother me anymore so I came here hoping you were still awake but the room was empty. I decided to stay in case you went to the bathroom or something…" He glanced at the digital clock on my nightstand. It was two in the morning. "Where were you Usa? It's not like you to sneak out at night…"

Aki looked at me with such a loving and frightened expression I couldn't bare to tell him I snuck out all the time since I really couldn't go anywhere in the daytime. I wasn't sure why but I thought he should have been the youngest. He was the same size as I in every way possible though he seemed so much smaller, so much more vulnerable.

"I went out to meet someone I met Thursday." Sitting down on the bed, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. In a soothing voice I asked him to tell me about the nightmare.

"It seemed so real, Usa," Aki said. "Mother was in it. It was dark and spooky and around her was some strange circle, colored red, with symbols of some sort. They looked ancient…" He paused to take a deep breath. "Anyway, the strange part was that mother looked fine, like in the old photos we found of her and father when they were younger. Griped in her hand was some kind of amulet, I couldn't really make out what it looked like.

"I was so happy to see her well that I ran into the circle. It wasn't till I was in it that I saw that I saw a limp body at her feet. It was…It was…" He began to tremble violently. I shook him to get him to snap out of it.

"Who was it? What was wrong?" My voice began to falter. Every hair on my neck and arms were standing up.

Tears streamed silently down Aki's face. Softy, he cried, "It was _you Usaku. I recognized your wavy white hair and ran over to you. Your skin was as white as freshly fallen snow in winter, your lips the cold blue of death. Oh God, Usaku, you were dead!_

"I turned around to ask mother what had happened and she began to laugh one of the most demented laughs I've ever hears. Up close I could see her mouth was coated with red…Blood. I looked back to you then and saw that your neck was torn open, blood still gushing out.

"Mother then picked me up by the shoulders. Her eyes, oh God, her eyes. They weren't the beautiful hazel color we know and love. They were black, the pupil red. They looked angry and hungry. There was nothing left of mother that I could see in those eyes." He paused again, almost to afraid to speak. Another deep breath. "Then there was a blood angry scream. Then I woke up."

My whole body went numb at heating Akinori's tale. It was horrible! I would have shut down completely if I wasn't for him trembling in my arms. I held his head to my chest, murmuring that it was only a dream, a bad dream, and that nothing would happen.

"But it seemed so real…" He whispered, eyes finally drying.

"I know Aki. Why don't you stay with me tonight if you're still afraid?" I could see in his eyes that he didn't want to be left alone and frankly, neither did I.

Solemnly he nodded.

I wrapped the quilts around us and held onto him tightly. Why sis a dream that he had frighten me so much? Was it because I had died in it by our sweet, dying mother's hands? I pondered these thoughts until I could hear the soft snoring of the body I held. Somehow I managed to drift into the blackness of slumber.

That night I dreamt of Xan and mother.

Thank you and please leave a review~! I love you people~!

-MoonlitSatin


	3. Brothers and Sisters

Thank you my first reviewer! It really made my day so this next chapter is dedicated to you and my friend Caitybugz who just underwent heart surgery. I hope she and everyone else likes it~! ^^ (btw, this is kinda a long one.)

Warning: May contain things readers won't like: vampires, sexual themes, yaoi (boyxboy), langue.

_**Chapter 3-Brothers and Sisters**_

I awoke with Akinori's soft black hair tickling my face. As usual he smelled of French Vanilla. Aki had always loved the taste and smell of vanilla so when he found shampoos and body washes with the scent he went absolutely ecstatic, buying probably a years worth of the stuff. Personally I preferred the scent of raspberries. Not as strong smelling and doesn't make people think you have a cupcake on you; right now though I didn't mind the cupcake smell, it was soothing.

Soon after I woke up Aki began to stir, telling me he was finally making his way out of his haven of dreams.

"What time is it?" He yawned, stretching his body like a cat.

"It's not even seven." I replied.

"How'd you know that?"

I said, sarcastically, "It's called a clock Aki. Ever heard of it?"

He blushed, snuggling back into the bed. "I knew that…"

"Sure you did," I laughed, gently getting off the bed, and walking over to my dresser to get dressed. A white dress shirt and black slacks was my ensemble of choice to wear when I didn't plan on leaving the house, which I didn't since my whole body felt sore for some reason.

When I finished I turned back to the bed to see Akinori had fallen back asleep. It didn't surprise me, he was the type who could sleep till noon if he wanted to.

Venturing into the hallway, making sure to close the door quietly, I decided to go downstairs to get breakfast. I wasn't really hungry but I hadn't eaten anything for two days. Our maid, Joy, was always nagging at me, saying, 'You are a growing boy. If you keep going days without eating you'll only be skin and bones!'

That made me laugh every time. Joy was like a grandmother to me, more so than my own. If ever I would refuse to do what she demanded she would go all 'old lady mode'-as Aki put it one time-and start telling me how things were in the olden days until I gave in. Even though she annoyed me to near death sometimes I still loved Joy none the least.

I was just about to go into the kitchen when I heard my name being called from behind me. Turning around I saw my father, Joy, and some girl who I didn't recognize.

"What is it father?" My eyes never left the girl as I said this. She was very pretty. Her hair was white like mine though much longer and very straight, and her eyes were pink. At first glance I could tell she was like me. I guessed her age to be about sixteen.

"Usaku," He said with his usual sternness, bringing my attention back to him. He was a handsome man, looking more like an older version of Akinori and Yoshiaki but with harder features. "Your mother, Joy, and myself have been noticing you've been somewhat depressed lately. As a Yukio that is not acceptable, you know that. We are a strong family, the most influential on all of Moonlit Satin Island."

With a nudge from my father the girl came forwards a bit, bowing formally. Her pink eyes locked on my red ones. "My name is Sylver," She said, "Your father has hired me to become your companion. I shall be keeping you company from now on during the day. How do you do?" Her gentle voice and smile made my heart flutter, I knew I must have been blushing.

Joy looked at Sylver approvingly, winking at me.

"I believe Miss Sylver will be an excellent influence on Usaku," She said. "Don't you think that too, Hatori?"

He nodded, his neatly swept back black hair never moving out of place. "She should be a very good influence on my son. I'm sure in due time she will help him become a true man fit to be a Yukio."

Sylver giggled and walked towards me, taking my hand in hers, and leading me into the kitchen. "Come on Usaku, let's have breakfast."

It was fun talking with Sylver, she's one of the first girls to talk to me and not find me strange, though that's most likely because she's albino too.

When Akinori finally came downstairs they instantly got along. She smiled at him like they were good friends. It made me happy to see the two of them getting along.

I became more happy after Yoshiaki showed up. He tried flirting with Sylver and she brushed him off like a bug! In rage he stomped out of the kitchen, saying she was a slut. Sylver merely shrugged it off and we continued talking like there had been no interruption. After a bit Aki dismissed himself to go after a still steaming Yoshiaki.

"What do you want to do?" I asked her as we headed into the sitting room.

"Well, we could-" _Ring-Ring! "_Hang on a minute Usaku," She said, taking a cell phone out of her pocket and bringing it to her ear. "Hello? Oh, hi bro…" She paused, "I'm working right now…Okay, hang on." She looked at me. "Is it alright if my brother comes over? He's not that much older than us and he won't stop whining that he's bored."

"Sure," I said, "Everyone should be leaving soon so it should be fine."

She mouthed a thank you and went back to the phone. "It's fine if you come over…You can't miss this house, it's the huge white mansion we passed when we arrived here…Yes, the one you though was pretty, the Yukio Mansion…Okay, see you then. Bye" Putting the cell phone back in her pocket she looked back at me, a little weary looking. She said, "Let me just apologize ahead of time. My brother can be a little…eccentric."

I smiled, saying it was fine.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," I laughed, "I'm sure your brother isn't _that _bad."

She laughed, shaking her head. "It's your funeral Usaku."

"Iggy, you're a jerk!" I yelled, slamming the front door behind me.

"Complain all you want Xanthus!" I heard him yell form inside the house, his British accent becoming lost in the angry pitch of his voice, "The answers still going to be no!"

Taking a random towel from the ground I wiped the blood off my neck. "Little basterd," I grumbled, tossing the towel back onto the ground. "Bites me, makes me hard, then refuses to do it…Urgh! I'll rip his head off!"

Stomping off to the Yukio Mansion I tried thinking of calming things. Birds. Birds are calming, but they can be red…Iggy's hair is red…I've never hated the color red as much as I hate it now…

"God damn that little red-headed cock sucker!"

People on the street turned to stare at me as I mumbled unmentionable things in my rage but I paid them no attention. I was pissed. I needed to cool down. The best way to do that is make fun of Sylver for getting stuck as a baby sitter for some rich brat. I love my sister, really I do, but at times like this she makes the best target to take frustrations out on.

I stopped when I reached the Yukio Mansion. It was a lot bigger than I remembered. Of course it had been dark when Sylver, Iggy, and myself saw it…

A man in a black suit came up to the gate, demanding to know who I was and what I wanted, also saying something about most of the Yukio's not being there at the moment.

"The names Xanthus Kairo." I said. "My little sister Sylver just got a job here and I'm supposed to meet her."

The man turned towards two hooded figures in black.

The slightly taller of the two said:

"He's telling the truth. That's my older brother."

Sylver.

"Hey sis," I waved with a fake smile planted on my face.

She ignored me and had the guy in black open the gate doors.

I waved to him in thanks then strolled casually over to Sylver, hugging her tightly when I reached her. "So how's life?" I asked.

"It's fine." She coldly responded.

That was harsh…"Someone's in a bad mood…"

" I wonder why," She muttered, "It couldn't possibly be that you come home at three in the morning and are now expecting that I'm not angry."

Ah. So she really was mad about that…And here I thought it was just her time of the month. If that's even possible anymore...I'll have to ask her next time there's a chance.

"I'm so sorry my beloved little sister!" I apologized, trying to hug her as we walked to the house. "I will never do that to you ever again!"

When we reached the two large front doors she shrugged me off and turned towards the other hooded figure, who I had forgotten all about until now.

"Are you sure you want to let him in?" She asked. "This is your last chance to refuse."

The figure nodded, whispering, "It's fine."

Sighing, Sylver opened on of the doors, letting the three of us in. When said door closed it was dark in the open space, though I could still make everything out. Extravagant religious paintings hung on the walls and in the corners of the room there were statues of the blessed Virgin Mary holding baby Jesus. The tiles making up the floor were in a complicated mosaic style that could leave a person staring at it for hours without getting bored-well at least I could stare at it for hours. Besides the floors everything in the space was white. If I didn't know any better I would have sworn I had accidentally walked into a church.

Sylver was the first to remove her hood, her long white hair tumbling out gracefully. The other simply stood there as still as a statue.

"Is that kid alright?" I asked her.

"I don't know," She said as she removed the black cloak. "Usaku? What's wrong?"

My body froze at hearing the name. Could it be…

"Usaku?" I reached for him but he quickly darted away.

Sylver looked between the two of us. "You two know each other?"

"Of course!" I exclaimed while practically jumping the figure in black. This time I was able to catch him by the wrist. Dragging him towards me I yanked his hood off. Red eyes stared at me nervously, then looking away as he struggled to free himself from my grasp. "So," I mused, wrapping my free arm around his waist, "You're the little rich brat. And a Yukio none the least, son of the richest family on Moonlit Satin Island. This house sure does explain why you had a religious complex before."

"What are you talking about?" Demanded my very pissed looking sister. "Usaku is a pious, quiet, and shy boy. He wouldn't deal with the likes of someone as vulgar as you."

I laughed at that and pulled a still, somewhat, struggling Usaku against myself. He blushed furiously as I ran my hand across his slender hips.

"He's not pious or quiet." I told her. "Shy, yes, but that adds to how delectable he is. You ask where I was last night? I was in the woods, with Mr. Yukio, and let me tell you my dear sister, it was not a pious meeting."

In rage Sylver marched towards us, pulling Usaku away from me. She then faced me, her pink eyes staring down into my cerulean ones. Why did my weaker little sister have to be taller than me? It just isn't right.

Between clenched teeth, she asked, "What do you want with Usaku? You already have Ignatius."

"I don't care about Iggy. He's a dick. Besides, he was never mine and you know it."

She calmed a bit. We both knew who he really belonged to. It was the same person we wanted secretly though our prides would never allow us to admit it.

Sylver glared at me with hatred and malice. So it was going to be a battle of wills then. Fine. I'm not going to loose.

Thank you and please reveiw~! You know, it's that green button, just click it and leave your thoughts, it really isn't all that hard people...


End file.
